External, non-concentric aircraft brake piston adjusters in multidisc aircraft brakes are located in the piston housing at positions circumferentially between the pistons, and transmit piston return loads through the first brake disc which is generally referred to as the "pressure plate." The return loads of such adjusters tend to distort the pressure plate, can decrease the uniformity of the distribution of brake actuation pressure during braking, and tend to increase heat transfer from the heat sink to the pistons because the pistons are continuously in contact with the pressure plate. Prior concentric piston adjusters are located within the pistons and retract the pistons away from the brake heat sink to eliminate the disadvantages of external adjusters. Such internal concentric adjusters are anchored to the brake structure by a pin inserted in a sealed gland in the piston dome. During brake actuation, structural deformations and vibrations tend to cause internal adjuster parts to chafe and wear, which often leads to adjuster pin leakage and desultory failures of adjuster components. It is highly desirable to provide a brake piston adjuster assembly which eliminates the adjuster pin and seal, and which comprises fewer parts and no small parts. It is preferable that as much as possible of the brake piston adjuster assembly be stationery relative to the piston housing so that it is less subject to vibrations from the heat sink.